Smiling Lavender
by KawaiiAki
Summary: Misuki uses a jutsu to ressurect Sasuke, but in turn she must sacrifice her life. But when she used the jutsu she lived, and Sasuke is faced with the sorrow of her staying in a coma forever...or not.. SasuxOC..Oneshot. HAPPY ENDING.


**_x.X.x S m il i ng La v end e r x.X.x _**

_

* * *

_

_"Hi! I'm Misuki!" The new girl said confidently to Uchiha. He looked her over, before glaring at her. _

_"Hn." He said. She shrugged and sat next to him. _

_"Get lost, you stupid moron" He said to her. She looked at him innocently. _

_"I hope you don't mean that." She said. Then she smiled brightly at him. _

_"Either way it doesn't matter! Hate really does no good to anyone, so I guess I could tell you to stop hating now, but then you wouldn't listen...You just like Itachi-san! You look like him too." She said, in her voice, cheerful and clear. Sasuke's head shot up, and he looked directly at her. _

_"What? My brother is dead!" He said. Misuki turned to him, a sad smile on her face. _

_"I know... poor Itachi-san. I miss him tons." She said sadly, but a smile still on her lips. Sasuke looked at her oddly. _

_"How did you know my brother?" _

_"I healed him, when he was injured, and he hurt me. I told him 'I hope you don't mean that' and he looked at me crazy, but I smiled at him, and then I saw his smile. We sat together, and he told me about his life, saying he regretted most of what he did, and I told him, that regret is another way of being sorry. He said that I had the gift of changing people. He said that he would confront his brother and battle, and say sorry, guess he did that didn't he?"_

_"He** did **say sorry." _

_"Yeah I know! He promised me! We made a deal, he said that if I promise never to change, that he will say sorry to you!" She smiled happily, and got up to leave. _

_"Sorry for disturbing you, but I had to meet you. Itachi-san had encouraged me to make sure that you hadn't turned into him, but you won't... Well I hope." She smiled cheekily and left. _

_

* * *

_

The picture of Misuki's smiling face had remained in his head as he held her cold hand, leaning against the hospital bed. He laid his head, on the side, gripping her pale hand.

_

* * *

_

_"Sasuke?" _

_"What?" He snapped coldly. _

_"You weren't beaten you know.." _

_"Yes I was! That damned sound team nearly obliterated us!" _

_"But...now you're stronger, and the next time you meet, they'll be the ones crying over a loss." _

_"I'm not crying!" He snapped once more. _

_"I know." She said, and smiled at him _

_

* * *

_

_She was always there. She never left me, or looked down at me._ Sasuke thought to himself. He looked at her pale face, and moved a stray piece of lavender hair away from her face. How I would kill to just see her smile again.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke had left with his meeting with Sakura. He was going to leave, and he didn't plan on coming back. He headed to the forest, exiting. When a figure stepped out of the darkness. A smile on their face. _

_"Goodbye Sasuke..." She whispered. Her eyes were saddened, and filled with unshed tears. _

_"Hn." _

_"Do well with your goal..." She said again, and walked foward. She smiled a big smile for him, and hugged him tight._

_"Stay away as long as you want...just don't die...okay?" She whispered quietly. Sasuke shook his head in anger. His emotions were taking over again. He pushed her aside and ran off, leaving. _

_

* * *

_

He regretted doing that, but he was so happy when Naruto brought him back. He was so happy seeing her beautiful smile again. It was like he lived on her smile. Being away from it was torture. Waking up everyday in Orochimaru's lair, knowing her smile wasn't there. Knowing **she **wasn't there, killed him.

* * *

_"You know Sasuke, she cried, for 5 days after you left, we never have seen her cry so much, but even through the tears she managed to smile. She cried by herself, and she would stop just to comfort us." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her, then turned away._

_"Hn." _

_"I think she loves you." Sakura whispered. _

I think I love her too_. Sasuke thought._

_

* * *

_

He cried himself to sleep, but even more memories flooded his brain. They killed the snake man and now Sasuke could live in peace, that is til Misuki did what she did.

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke screamed out in pain as the cursed seal burned. Orochimaru took this chance to attack and took his katana and stabbed Sasuke in the heart. _

_"SASUKE!"_

_Misuki's sharp cry called as she ran to his falling body. Her eyes filled with tears and she cried. Her body began to glow bright, and Orochimaru and his bandits fell dead. _

_"How did you...?" Sakura started. _

_"Misuki!" Naruto called. Her face shone in happiness. _

_"Sakura...help me..." She whispered and Sakura ran over._

_"My bloodline...it can ressurect a dead one, in sacrifice of one's life." Misuki said, smiling gently. _

_"You aren't saying..." _

_"He needs to live Sakura..." Misuki countered. _

_"I need to you give him a little chakra, then I will do the rest." _

_"But-" _

_"Please Sakura?" She said. Sakura nodded, tears in her eyes as she gave Sasuke some of her chakra. _

_"Thank you Sakura..." She said. Her body glowed white once more, and she place her hands on Sasuke's chest. _

_"Spirits of death and life, the ones who had to suffer strife, help me now as I call on you, I offer my life, for this boy's new." She chanted, her hair flew, as her life drained from her form. _

_"Sakura...Tell Sasuke...That I love him..." She whispered and fell limp. Naruto ran over and checked her pulse. _

_"It's still there Sakura! It's seriously faint, and it's slowing! BUT IT'S THERE!" Naruto screamed. _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke remembered precisely what happened after that. He had woken up in a hospital bed, healed...and alive. He looked around, looking for his smiling lavender. But when she herself was in a hospital bed, he had demanded to know why she was there, and then he remembered screaming,

_"WHY ISN'T SHE **SMILING**?!"_

They had told him what happened and he never left her side since. They said she would either stay in a coma for ever, or be able to get her life back. But all Sasuke had wanted was his smiling lavender back. He needed her and he missed her. He fell asleep once more.

_

* * *

_

Misuki got up, she felt like gravity was against her. She felt heavy, she felt like she couldn't move. She winced in pain, her...everything hurt. She moved a bit, but it caused a lot of trouble. She looked down and saw a mass of black hair, and a pale hand gripping her. She smiled. Had she survived? Ma had said only those who are worthy of it lived from the jutsu. Why had she lived? She certainly did not deserve it.

She gripped Sasuke's hand, as tight as he gripped hers. Her bright green eyes were open, but her eye-lids heavy. She shook him as hard as she could. Which currently wasn't much.

"Sas...Sas...Sasuke..."

She said softly. Her voice was hoarse. How long had she been out? Sasuke stirred and woke up, and saw her eyes, his own widened.

"M-M-Misuki?" He stuttered. She smiled. And he hugged her so tight she thought she couldn't breath.

"MISUKI!" He cried happily, kissing her. Misuki smiled into the kiss and softly kissed back. He kissed her eye-lids, her cheeks, her nose and her lips, he kissed all over her face.

"SAKURA!!!! NARUTOO!" He cried happily, and hugged them in happiness when they entered the room.

"MISUKI IS AWAAKKKEE!" He was so happy, he thought he would burst. Misuki smiled and giggled at his happpiness. Sakura's eyes widened and filled with tears and she ran over and hugged her. Naruto did the same, and all her friends had come to see her smile.

"Sakura? Did...Am..I...Why...?" Misuki was confused. Why was she alive?

"Because, your heart is pure!" Sakura cried, she was so happy too. Sasuke came back, a grin on his face, he kissed her fully, and she kissed back.

"I..."

"Love you..." Misuki continued, beaming. Her smile back and in full force.

* * *


End file.
